vygisstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Administrative:What's The Point
Author: Charles Dickson (C3PO) It's been more than a year since Vygis passed away; we've all had time to work through the stages of grief and begin going on with our lives. It is natural to consider the question, why go to all the trouble of a complex project like this wiki when it's not going to bring him back or anything. He may not have particularly wanted his life to be on display; he certainly kept a lot of things to himself. I have several reasons for creating VygisStories. First of all, as we all came together, we his friends really enjoyed sharing and hearing our stories about Vygis. For me, it helps fill in gaps in what I knew about him and helps round out his character in my mind. I think that even though our stories were all a little bit different, we all had a similar experience of being entertained, mystified and impressed by him and it's amazing to hear that same feeling come through from each person's separate perspective. One reason why I created the wiki is that I have literally hundreds of stories about our friend, and it frustrates me that they're trapped in my own memory. I want to share them and get them into a medium that is hopefully more permanent and reliable. I want anybody who would find them to be entertaining to have access to them. By getting these stories out I will be able to move onto other things, my cares a little lighter. I also want to hear and preserve other peoples' stories as well. Many of these were told on Facebook as tributes in the days right after we heard the news. Facebook blows as a medium for making a readable, organized record of something; I wanted to get them into something that could easily be browsed. I also wanted to get even more of peoples' stories; I know that most of his friends have as many stories as I do. And these stories are presently spread out around the country, some isolated. Although it isn't perfect, the creators of Wikia have gone to some effort to make it possible for anybody to just push a button and start typing to make a page. After experimenting with it for a while, I think that the process is easy enough that a lot of people might be tempted to add to the collection. I will gladly take care of the work of linking anybody's contributions together with the entire body of stories, details, and facts. Another reason why I wanted to make this wiki is that I have a gigantic pile of Vygis' possessions that I saved when his house was being cleared out. I have to do something with them, and a lot of them I don't actually have room for. I want to share these objects, which a lot of other people will recognize and remember too. Each thing has a story attached to it, both by us as part of our own experiences, and also by Vygis because he attached memories and meanings to objects. The only option that I have to save many of these sacred objects is to save them as picture so that they don't take up as much space, and make the pictures into a museum. Wikia makes this pretty easy to put together and access online. Plus, I know other people have things that were saved (*cough*Betsy) and I'd like to have them as part of the museum as well. I am also still working on some kind of memorial book, a record of his life and how it affected all of us, and by collecting everybody's stories through this method it will help me get it done, give me source material, and help organize everything. Vygis' story is so deep and wide that I kind of need a map for it. All the links and categories and dates will help me and maybe others get a bigger view of how it all happened. I like maps; for me having a map enhances rather than spoils a story. Vygis like preserving the past. He maintained personal links to his own past, and a lot of things were important to him. I hope to honor his memory by helping us all remember what he cared about and did in a way that he did for himself while he was alive. Except that we'll be getting a computer to do the remembering for us (humor me on that one). So please contribute if you can; to make a page or add a photo you don't have to be a member of Wikia, you can just click the "Contribute" button in the upper right corner and start typing or uploading. You can get extra credit if you want by joining and helping make links but otherwise as an administrator I'll be notified of any new pages and can link them into the top page for you. Thanks, Charles Dickson (C3PO) Category:Author:Charles Dickson Category:Nicknames:C3PO